Bunny
Bunny (born as Diana Jeanne Emerson, mostly known as Dinah) is a supervillain in Diegen City. Personality I'm fairly curious, sort of a cynic. I tend to have lots of trouble trusting people at first. I'm very sarcastic and I know my worth intelligence-wise, but I don't apply myself for obvious reasons. I have a slightly twisted type of humor, but everything I do I do for a reason. I don't lean towards either being really outgoing nor introverted, but while I prefer to keep to myself I don't mind attempting a conversation with others. I tend to be troublesome, and get tunnel vision when something sparks my attention. Power Description My ability-- I guess some people haven't seen it yet. It's pretty simple-- I like to think so anyway. Though I guess to people without powers it's probably amazing. Hah, the thought of that is a little alien to me. But I guess I ought to lay it out simply as I can. I have two abilities that don't seem to correspond at all but they've always worked for me pretty well. The simpler of the two would best be explained as something that is always active. I can't ever turn it off and I can use it daily. I have a strange affinity for reflexive things-- like a superpower that makes me really good at control of my body. I can do things like climb buildings or survive long falls or twist and bend in strange ways. Parkour is easy to me as I can also like-- double jump and stuff like that. The second ability is a little more hard to believe, but I never sort of thought it was weird until lately. I have physical conjuring. I can shoot energy shards from my hands-- well not from my hands but I use my hands as a medium to translate my thought control into physical direction better. Like a conductor, but with energy spears that could kill someone. I don't really use it often unless-- Anyway, forget that. It's worth mentioning that my energy manifests as a toxic neon green sort of color, and when I use it my eyes lose any and all indication of color and being to glow. I don't see anything differently, this is just what I've been told by In-- my partner. I can also create practically useless shields of some kind. They're about as strong as double paned glass-- so they cant stop an attack for sh-- crap. But they're good to conjure so I have somewhere to stand since they can hold weight pretty well. It takes a lot of focus and energy to keep one in the air if I want to summon it in a place it will be floating so I rarely use the ability at all. That's about all there is, I think. Sorry if that wasn't what you were expecting, haha. Backstory Alright, I'm feeling strangely cooperative today. So listen closely, because I will say this once and once only. You're asking a lot of me right now, I hope you understand that. I'll start with my living arrangements growing up. My parents were civilians, though my mother had powers. What exactly they were is something I never was told. They were good friends with another gentleman who was apparently my fathers roommate in college. My parents had me, and died young in one of those massive hero versus villain fights that tear up half the city at a time. I didn't know them terribly well so I can't say it impacted me all that much. But I was left in the care of their friend, who by now was a Z-ranked big time heroic idol. His name is something I cannot say aloud. Not for my sake or yours. He took me in, raised me for a few years. He trained me up and made me his sidekick for a few years from the time I was five to when I was thirteen. I learned not to trust your public idols the hard way. He was a manipulative, lying, hypocrite. He was abusive. It started during training where he would just be a little hard on me, but when I was six and seven he started going all out, using his full strength on me during a sparring session just to see me crumple to my knees before yanking me upright and going again and again and again. I saw more evil in that man than many of the supervillains you so despise combined. And it didn't stop there. Around the time when I was six and we got a new neighbor, he started realizing that it was easy to hurt me. To manipulate and lie to me. He started branching out in ways to break me down and I still kept on with him like an idiot. He abused me in whatever ways your imagination can fathom, brushing it all off as training me for the real world and affectionately trying to wave off it all by calling me his 'Bunny'. I came up with that name when I was his sidekick because I was five and I thought they were cute and it ended up being a prison that made me nauseous every time the word escaped his mouth. Flash forward, we were at a dinner with the neighbors and I said something or other he disliked. So when I saw him look at me like he was going to 'have a chat' with me when we got back, I excused myself to the restroom so maybe I could find a back window and leave. While I was searching, I heard some noises coming from a room upstairs and that's how I found my partner. Turns out they'd been keeping her like some filthy pet and she didn't speak. In fact, she didn't speak for a long time. But we ended up getting on pretty well when six months later I snuck into her room to bring her some cake for her birthday and she sort of... fell through her bed. I was surprised and tried to catch her with my shields but-- she went right through them. Forward further, she came crying to me through my back window one night and told me what had happened to her parents-- what she had done. The two of us had fantasized about hurting or killing our keepers for the longest time but now that she had done it we both felt sick. She wasn't exactly found out, but things really changed. I didn't want to kill my mentor, but we both agreed when we were fourteen to just... get out. It was a spur of the moment 'what if' scenario one day when we were out at the park but-- next thing I knew Ina had my hand in hers and was pulling me further and further from the places I knew. We lived on the street for a couple of weeks or so, stealing what we needed here and there and showering in public gyms and restrooms. Sleeping in the stale cars of the junkyard. It wasn't something I'd take back if I could. Anywhere is home when Ina is with me, you know? It's such an alien feeling but I could go anywhere and live any kind of nightmare as long as I could lean on her shoulder every once in a while and make a joke about her powers... Er-- sorry, I got off track. Moving on. Gas station, around two in the morning. Some guy had his hands on my hips and Ina was in the bathroom while I was around the side of the station in the dark and... I don't remember what happened. I remember hearing screaming that Ina told me was my own, and when I looked back there was-- what I can only guess was the same guy. But he was mangled beyond recognition, his body shredded and pinned up to the side of the gas station by energy shards-- mine to be exact. So many of them I couldn't believe I'd managed to conjure them. We left the town after that, heading all the way across the city. We got picked up by a gang of lower tier villains. Not just trying to get away like us, they actively sought destruction and chaos but they understood our issue and they genuinely cared for us in a way no hero had ever done. So we stuck with them, and they took care of us as long as we pitched in with the 'chores'. I was fast and had ranged attacks so they often sent me out to distract the local mod patrol of zeros and cops while they worked on the longer projects from the shadows, and Ina was often sent to the front for things like heists because no matter how thick a metal safe door was, she could walk right on through and open it from the inside for the rest of us. Anyway, we still keep in touch but we only just recently branched out on our own. I'm good for distraction and hand to hand. She's very handy with that spear and can steal like nobody's business. Our little hideout is cozy, and I can't complain. Being a villain... I think it was the best choice for me. Though I so hate labels, the truth is that if you're 'evil'... you can't let anyone down. Nobody is disappointed if you aren't good or bad enough when they're afraid of you. Vilification is like a freedom. You should try it sometime. Likes & Dislikes * + Doughnuts * + Cheesy movies * + Video games * + Comic books * + Anime * + Chewing Gum * + Loud music * + Fashion * + Petrichor * - Small spaces * - "Most" cats * - Messes * - "Mob mentality" * - Restrictions ** - Law * - Mascots at theme parks * - Hypocrites Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Supervillain Category:Without An Accomplice Category:LittleJennaRed